Dhampire on the outside hero on the inside
by Dante2000
Summary: Ichigo has lost his powers after the winter war but somethings not right as he becomes sick a strange tattoo appears changing him. Unknown to him the soul society find out and want him executed.
1. The Unknown Tattoo

**Bleach fanfic- I do not own any of the characters, places or past storylines but love to as would anyone who is reading this. This is my first fanfic ever so all reviews are welcome good or bad.**

Chapter 1 The Uknown Tattoo

The winter war was over everything had gone back to normal except for ichigo as he had lost all his shigiami powers and was no longer able to see spirits. He felt detached from the world more so than before.

Ichigo got out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom his father kept assuring that his powers should comeback eventually. As he began to open the bathroom door his dad came out of nowhere and launched an attack at him. As per usual ichigo dodged the attack and throw a punch of his own sending his dad flying down the stairs yelling "I love you son!" Ichigo carried on in to the bathroom to take his morning shower. He stripped down and as he was about to step into the shower he noticed a mark on his front by his hip but it was very faded it kinda looks like a potato. Maybe it's just a bruise he thought. After he finished his shower he proceeded to get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast. Seeing his dad at the table a little bruised and battered from his fall down the stairs and proceeded to ignore his chatter.

The whole family had noticed that ichigo had become more closed off from them and his friends and they all knew it was down to the loss of his shigiami powers. Yuzu had tried to cheer him up by cooking his favourite meals but nothing came of it. Ichigo found himself walking to school alone instead of meeting up with his friends.

He walked through the school gates and proceeded to the classroom. He was the last to arrive but wasn't late. At lunchtime ichigo had found a new place to eat that was away from every one. He began to eat when orhime comes running over to grassy spot "so this is where you have been hiding, it nice" she says. Ichigo just nods as a reply hoping the she would get the hint and leave him alone. "Ichigo we are all worried about you why don't come eat lunch with us your friends" " I want to be left alone ok" replied Ichigo. After that Orhime got up and left Ichigo to his lunch. The rest of the school day dragged.

Ichigo got home from school and went straight to his room so he could avoid his family. All he could think about how he was never going to fight again see his friends from the soul society especially Rukia. Suddenly he felt the urge to be violently sick and ran down to the bathroom, but his father was in there "get out I'm going to be sick" he shout but as soon as he finished shout his dad open the door only to be covered in Ichigo's projectile vomit. His dad turned round and head straight back into the bathroom and closed the door. Ichigo left and went back to his bedroom.

An hour later Ishin knocked on his son's door "can I come in," "whatever" said Ichigo not bothering to answer the door. His dad took this as a signal to come in and took a seat on the bed. "Look Ichigo you're making yourself sick by cutting yourself off from everyone and I should know I'm a doctor" Ishin said with a sympathetic smile on his face. Ishin got up to leave the room and Ichigo to his thoughts. Ichigo lied down on the bed folding his arms behind his head thinking how he should just get over having no powers and maybe take up sports. "Ichi dinner's ready" yell Yuzu, Ichigo wander down the stairs to dining room. He ate very little but found he was incredibly thirsty and drinking loads at dinner.

Later that evening Ichigo was sat on the window sill looking at the moon it was totally mesmerizing it reminded him of sitting in the sun absorbing the rays. He found the moon quite relaxing until he got this sudden urge that he was very thirsty just like at dinner time so he wondered down to the kitchen and into the fridge and took the first carton out and drank it he was just so dame thirsty then he did the same again until there were no more cartons in the fridge. So he grabbed a glass out he cupboard and over to the sink and kept drinking water until his dad came in. "Ichigo are you ok you have out here for a while" asked Ishin, I wonder why he's drinking so much.

The next day was a Saturday so Ichigo decided to have a lie-in maybe he was getting sick. By the time Ichigo got up it was well past noon. As he walk down stairs to get something to drink he noticed something stuck to the fridge it was a note from his sister and dad saying they had gone out shopping and would be back later that evening. He carried on getting a glass so he could get a drink of water. After having a drink I chigo decided so have a shower so off to the bathroom he went. He got in the shower to refresh himself as he got out he wiped the steam of the mirror and gave himself a once over only to find he looked very pale almost ashen white. Maybe he was sick he got his toothbrush and opened his mouth wide to brush his teeth when dropped his toothbrush in shock his upper canine teeth where huge and pointy and Sharpe as he cut his finger on one. This isn't right he kept repeating in his head this is all a dream he must be very sick to be seeing things.

Ichigo race into his room with nothing but a towel on and phone the one person who might know what could be wrong with him he was starting to burn up. He had not spoken to Urahara Kisuke since he lost his powers but he pressed the phone number on his mobile something he not feel right he was hot all over and sweating a lot. As Urahara picked up the phone a pain hit Ichigo like never before all over his body " Hat 'n' clogs get he now something's wrong with me" he shout before falling to the floor and passing out from the pain.

Ichigo woke up to find himself in a bed but not his own, "he's waking up" spoke Tessi as Urahara walked into the room to do his daily checkup of him. "How long have I been out" crackled out Ichigo "well it's been over a week, Ichigo I need to ask you something" questioned Urahara "can I have a drink first then ask away" Croaked Ichigo. He took the glass and gulped greedily "So what did you want to ask" sighed Ichigo "how did you get this tattoo" asked Urahara "What do you mean tattoo!"Said Ichigo still to dazed to really hear what was said. Urahara proceeded to lift up his top to show him a tattoo of a skull with a fang driven through it on the front of his hip. "hey that was just a bruise a few days ago what's going on" said a very panicked Ichigo. He was touching the mark the skin burned and there where blackened veins leaving the tattoo and the surrounding area. "Ichigo do you remember how you got the bruise," questioned Urahara "I'm sorry I don't what's wrong with me" whispered Ichigo.


	2. My first drink and run

Sorry chapter is short but been at work more than home. Away enjoy and review if you want god or bad I love it all.

Chapter 2

Urahara left Ichigo to his thoughts; he looked around the room looking anything to focus on but the situation at hand. He decided it was time he went home before his sisters came and dragged him home by force.

As he was rounding the corner of his house the same pain hit just like before but it was more focused around his chest almost like he was having a heart attack. Seconds later Karin rounded the corner with her friends as she watched her brother drop to the floor convulsing in pain. She ran to his side to help but as she arrived he passed out.

Ichigo woke up in his bed at with all his family surrounding him "argh what happened" he said putting a hand to his aching chest trying to stop the throbbing from within. Ichigo slid himself into a sitting position just as his sister Yuzu jumped on him hanging off his neck and into his lap. "Ichi I'm glad you're ok we were all so worried that you wouldn't wake up." Even though Yuzu had been talking to him he was not even remotely focused of what she was saying to him. All he could hear and feel was the blood pulsing in her veins. His eyes were glued to her neck that one big vessel in her neck nothing else mattered he leaned in close and began to nuzzle and sniff her neck. Isshin watched with curiosity at his son's behavior. "Ichi umm….what are you doing it tickles you're so weird" exclaims Yuzu as she continues to sit with her brother. Ichigo began to feel a strange sensation like he was thirsty again but this was much more intense that it made his chest hurt he needed what was in those veins that beautiful red liquid. He opened his mouth wide to sink his teeth into his sister's neck his dad ripped Yuzu out of his lap and punched him in the face. "Ichigo whats wrong with you, you were about to bite your poor sweet sister. Girls I think you should leave Ichigo to rest now ok," both girls left the room quickly as possible. Isshin stood up to leave as but just before closing the door "Son you need to find out what's wrong, because if you become a danger to my daughters I will not hesitate to kill you," with a turn of his head closed the door.

There was something wrong he was acting like a complete freak like things couldn't get worse, he has been off school for two weeks people are going to start to wonder if he was ever coming back. So he dressed for school and went down stairs to grab a quick slice of toast and race out the door. "Ichigo do you think you should be going to school when you're not well and in control of yourself" Shouted Isshin as Ichigo slammed the front door.

Like normal school was boring as ever, but now it was lunchtime so he went to his usual spot only to find Orhime, Tatski, Chad, Ishida waiting for him. As he walks towards them, Orhime decides to run up to him with the intention of giving him a hug but being clumsy as normal she trips over own feet. She lands with hands down to catch herself but fails miserably and cuts her left hand on the ground. Ichigo jogs up to her to help her up but he sees her cradling her left hand in her lap "Are you ok or do you need to go to the nurse and get cleaned up because it seems to be bleeding a lot" Ichigo says helping her to stand up. Orhime offers her left hand for Ichigo to put a towel from his gym bag on it to help stop the bleeding. This smell was so intoxicating his mind kept telling him, he look down at her hand the red liquid oozing onto the towel what a waste he thought. What the hell was he thinking he was a freak, but he just needed to get a closer look as his chest began to ache and all rational thought began to leave him. He raised her hand to his face and took the towel off her hand to get better access to the wound. Within seconds he began to lick and suck her hand gently even though Orhime let a small whimper to try and let him know that he was hurting her. "Ichigo what are you doing it hurts….please stop I don't feel to good" Orhime whisper as she began to fall to her knees all she could see were those glowing red eyes as she passed out from blood loss.

Tatski noticed Orhime fall to her knees and ran to her side dragging Ishida and Chad behind her something was not right. As the group got closer they could clear see what was happening so Tatski moved quickly and landed knee straight to Ichigo's face. Ichigo head was suddenly snapped back he had no idea what was going then his mind began a reply in his head. Oh god he was drinking Orhime's blood it tasted so good the thirst and chest pain had gone, but he had almost killed Orhime. The group just stared at him Ishida had drawn his Ginrei Kojaku and pointed at Ichigo "What did you do to Orhime, if she dies I will hunt you down live the beast you are Kurosaki." All Ichigo thought I have to get away from here before I hurt anyone else and with that he turned and ran.

Ichigo had soon arrived at an old warehouse he had no idea how long or far he had run he just needed to be alone. He went inside as it was very sunny outside and it was cool and shaded in the building. He settled into an old chair left by someone or another completely exhausted from his run and fell asleep.

" Hey wake up Kurosaki its yoruichi, get your lazy as up you have a lot to answer for also digging the new look." But Ichigo did not even stir, so she decided to smack him across the face "maybe I did that a little too hard," as Ichigo flew out the chair and rolled a small distance on the floor kicking up dust as he went. "What the flying fuck was that about," Ichigo jumped into a fighting stance ready to smash the face of who just flung him across the room to wake him up. "It's just me Ichigo calm down I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to take you to see Urahara something is wrong with you, and by the way Orhime is fine. Ok now put this on you can't go walking through town looking like that can we," Chuckled Yoruichi. "Like what" and grab the oversized hoodie from Yoruichi and tried to find a mirror but there was none to be seen. "Oh and put the hood up don't want you scaring the kiddys" yoruichi managed through her own laughter.


End file.
